


Prophets Play Time

by FaMooseSquirrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, M/M, Season/Series 08, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaMooseSquirrel/pseuds/FaMooseSquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt sent to me by an Anon on Tumblr. I got excited about it and thought I would write it. "Crowley and Kevin. *cough cough* So Crowley is chained up season 8 and Kevin comes in. Well Kevin has a thing for Crowley and Crowley is someone who is a horny dog for most, especially Kevin, and Kevin tortures him, and rides him in the chair? Maybe dirty talk. Yes. and blowjobs." This was the prompt given to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prophets Play Time

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so if you don't want to read stuff like this then turn away. Avert your eyes while you're friend reads. (If you are with a friend.) 
> 
> Okay so I'm not making it a chapter series. I had an idea for it but I didn't think I could keep it up long enough. SORRY!

    The night grew darker in the bunker and Dean and Sam were out on a late night hunt. Kevin sat there bored and fiddling around on his laptop. He scrolled through a feed he was looking at and then just shut his laptop. He stood up and made his way to the small chamber that held the short, stubborn demon named Crowley. He opened the doors and walked in with a small smirk on his face. "Well it's just you and me here and I'm bored. I figured you would be too." He flirted and shut the doors behind him enough to get out again. He walked up to Crowley and just stood in front of him, looking down at him. His hands were in his pockets and he lowered his eyes.

    Crowley glanced up at Kevin and grinned. "You don't know the half of it sprout. It's hard enough to get either of the boys to let me out of here to stretch my legs or have a bit of fun." He retorted and tried to move his wrists from the chair. The handcuffs restricted them and cut his wrists a little from the struggle. He wanted to yank Kevin down onto his lap and tease him. He hadn't had any fun in days and he was having some issues with restraining himself but the devils trap on the floor and the cuffs restricted him entirely from being able to break free. "Well, if it's just you and I then how about you and I have a little fun eh?" He grinned widely and spoke in a husky, seductive tone.

    Kevin shivered a little at his tone and leaned down in Crowleys' face. "Oh we will have fun alright but I'm not letting you out of the chair or the cuffs." He spoke lowly and gave Crowley a rough kiss, biting his lower lip playfully. "This is to ensure that we will have fun." He teased and chuckled a little. He ran his hands up Crowleys' thighs and gripped them roughly. Massaging his fingers down into them. "You want fun? I'll give you fun." He teased more and unbuckled Crowleys' belt, unzipping his pants and tugging his pants down to his ankles. He got down on his knees and looked up at Crowleys' stupid grinning face. The fact he hasn't said a word almost pleased him. He like knowing Crowley was prepared for this. He licked his lips and leaned into his crotch, he licked the outside of his boxers and nipped at the flesh and fabric of Crowleys' member. He smirked as he looked up at Crowley. He sucked at the shaft from the outside of his boxers and kept staring up at Crowley just to watch his face.

    Crowley groaned and squirmed a little. "Damn it... You're just gonna tease me for a while aren't you?" He sighed and shivered heavily. Kevins' mouth was warm and it's the most attention his dick has had in a long while since he had been chained up in this damned room. Just watching Kevin aroused him. It's as if Kevin has done this before and knows what he wants. God he needed this. He wanted this. Even if he was teasing him. He watched Kevin stand up and undress before his eyes. Was Kevin giving him a strip tease? Now this he could get use too.

    Kevin grinned and swayed his hips in circles a little as he ran his hand up and under his shirt. He slid his shirt up over his head, taking it off. He threw it to the floor and sat on Crowleys' lap. He rocked his hips on his lap and ran his hands back down his own chest. He licked his lips and stared intently into Crowleys' eyes. He wasn't about to break it. He rocked his hips more, grinding his ass down on his bulge. He watched Crowley grin and listened to his small groans. He was happy Crowley was pleased with this. He undid his own pant's in Crowleys' and leaned down kissing and nipping at the skin of Crowleys' neck. "You seem to be enjoying this." He grinned and spoke softly against his skin, nipping here and there as he spoke. 

    Crowley smirked and leaned his head a little, giving Kevin better access to his neck. "Mmm... You have no idea you dirty boy. If I didn't know any better... You're use to doing this to people." He teased and shivered even more. God he was getting so hard so fast and there was nothing he could do about it. He was bound to the chair and he couldn't even touch Kevin. This was torture in itself. 

    Kevin grinned and lifted his head. He got off of Crowleys' lap and grinned. He wiggled his pants past his hips and slowly pulled them down and off his body. He stepped out of them and removed his own boxers. He got down on his knees in front of Crowley and smirked. he pulled his boxers down and around his ankles. He sucked up the side of his hardened member and took the head of it into his mouth. He moved his head down the shaft and back up repeatedly at a moderate pace. He was going to make sure that Crowley was covered in his saliva before he even thought about riding him. He took his mouth off for a moment and spit on his fingers. He then returned to sucking off Crowley and listening to his groans and his breathing. He reached behind himself and massaged the muscles around his hole prodding his hole a little then pushed it inside himself. His body twitched and his legs shuddered a little. He looked up at Crowley and took his mouth off for some air, stroking Crowley with his free hand. 

    Crowley smirked and watched Kevin intently. "Oh you like that don't you. You dirty boy." He teased and groaned softly. His hips slightly raised and lowered off and on. He couldn't help it. The way Kevin touched him was different than most people. He licked his lips and let a deep breath out.

    Kevin smirked and shivered. "I think you're the dirty one. Getting all excited by being bound to this chair and not even being able to touch me. You're a kinky bastard." He chuckled and pushed another finger inside himself. He pushed them in and out more and gasped arching his back some. He took Crowley into his mouth again and started moving his head faster than before. Occasionally lifting his head and spitting on it. He stood up and got on Crowleys' lap again. He took out his own fingers and held Crowley in his hand. He pushed his head against his hole and felt it make its way inside. He gasped and shuddered a bit. He pushed Crowley more into him and slowly started to bounce himself on his lap. He gripped Crowleys' hair and kissed him roughly. He felt better than he could have ever thought. God he loved this. 

    Crowley groaned softly through the rough kiss and gripped onto the arms of the chair. His hips twitched a little and he let Kevin do as he pleased. He liked seeing him take control over something instead of being told what to do all the time. He could hear muffled moans and groans from Kevin through their heated kiss and it pleased him. Just how Dirty Kevin really was pleased him. He knew this wouldn't be the only time Kevin would come to him for some "fun." 

    Kevin bounced himself more after breaking the kiss and squeaked a little. He threw his head back and gripped at Crowleys' hair more. He gripped onto his coat and licked his lips slightly. "Oh fuck! Daddy!" He called out in pleasure. He didn't think that Crowley would feel this good inside of him. God it was so nice. So big. 

    Crowley grinned and lowered his eyes. "Daddy huh? Oh you dirty boy. Such a good boy for Daddy." He teased and licked his lips. He felt Kevin start to bounce harder and he groaned from the sudden tightening of his insides. "Oh you like it when I talk to you like that? Naughty." He chuckled and bit his lower lip. "Daddy wants to see you come." He grinned and watched Kevin happily. 

    Kevin shivered and and felt his member tighten a little, twitching with anticipation. He looked down at Crowley and sat fully down on him. He rocked his hips roughly down on Crowleys' member. He shivered roughly and felt his member ooze and then shoot his load onto Crowleys' coat. "Sh-shit... I'll clean that..." He panted and then felt Crowley dig up into him and shoot his load deep into his insides. He shivered and yelped a little. He got off Crowleys' lap and leaned down to lap his come off of Crowleys' coat. 

    Crowley smirked and watched Kevin. "That's a good boy." He chuckled.


End file.
